ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Torres
|}Amber Lei Torres (born as Amber Lei Cruz; August 17th, 1990), is a Former Model, Professional Wrestler and Valet Best known for her appearances in ZXWWF from 2006 until 2010. She is currently Signed to GZWA and WEW with real life husband Leon Torres acting as his Valet and Wrestler in both promotions. Amber is also known for being the little feisty sister of Mariah and Amanda Cortez. She started modeling to help pay for wrestling school. Using her height and weight to her advantage, Amber is known for her impressive repertoire of high flying maneuvers, from diving moves to springboard moves her dare devil care free attitude has gained her much recognition wherever she goes. History Bio Born Amber Cruz. Sometime after Amber's birth her father left the family. Amber grew up the youngest of two. Her older sis and mentor, Mariah, was always someone she looked up to. She copied everything Marisol would do. Upon reaching the age 17 Marisol ran away from home never to return again. Amber would soon after leave at the age of 16 to pursue her modeling dreams. After stumbling across a TV ad for ZXWWF's diva search she decided to sign up and start training. Early Days Amber began modeling at the age 0f 12. Due to her height she would never be taken seriously in the fashion industry. She soon turned her eyes onto her next goal, wrestling. After saving up 4k from shoots and serving tables in restaurants she applied at a local wrestling school behind her mothers back. ZXWWF (2006-2008) (Training Days) After seeing sister Marisol on TV in a ad for ZXWWF she decided it would be the perfect way to get back in with her sister. She was set to Debut competing in the 2006 ZXWWF Diva search but was signed to a lifelong contract after news broke that she was the younger sister of Mariah. Ater only making two appearnces on TV Amber was taken off and begain training. 2007-2008 (Debut) Amber debuted on the April 25th episode of Livewire as "Amberz" where she was said to be brought up as a part of the Extreme Expose (Kelly Kelly, The Kat, Layla El, Torrie Wilson) by Kelly Kelly. The five began a fued with fellow Livewire Vixen dance team Sweet Devils (Tygress, Terri Runnels, Candice Michelle, Dawn Marie, Joy Giovanni). In early June after The Extreme Expose had dissolved, Amber began teaming up with Azriel, O.D.B., Sunny, and Kristal Heart collectively known as the "All-American Sweethearts". They would go on to fued with "Evil by Desire" (Sable, Tygress, “New York Knockout” Trinity, and Terri Runnels). Following multiple tag team matches and catfights, Amber would pick up the win at ZXWWF Mania 2007 after pinning Tygress with her"Ambercanrana" finisher. It was reveled on screen that Amber and Mariah were sisters by Amber herself on the August 7th episode of Livewire. The two would begin tagging together with Mariah serving as a mentor figure to her younger sister. After loses due to Amber and Mariah's miscommunication, Amber started to compete solo again. Taking on such fellow vixens as Kristen, Kristal Heart and Lil Kim picking up victories along the way. She eventually gained her sister Mariah's respect bringing the two closer than ever. 2008-2009 (VWA Brand, CrossBrand feud with Trixie Callaway & The Cruz Sisters Debut) , Amanda Cortez and Amber Torres]]Amber was introduced to step sister Amanda Cortez towards the summer of 2008. She welcomed her sister with open arms. Amber was briefly involved along in a feud with Amanda and Mariah vs''' Sable, Sensational Mary and Chyna. the rival gangs would clash on more than one time. On the May 1rst episode of VWA she competed in the"La Bandida" Invitational but was pinned by Shobiz. During a 3-on-3 tornado table tag match Amber was injured and suffered a concussion at the hands of MsChif. She was sidelined for a month as her sisters swore revenge against MsChif. Amber would return as a bridesmaid at her sister Mariah's wedding to ZXWWF founder ZX. After multiple run in's backstage Trixie Callaway, a match was set for the two to square off. It On the July 16th episode of VWA she and Best friend April Hunter took on Trixie Callaway and VWA Women's Champ Cheeka. The match went on to be a handicap match where Amber and April won via DQ after Trixie attacked both with steel chairs. The following week Amber attacked Cheeka after her match with Shontelle Taylor. Mariah broke the fight up but was fired by her then ex fiance Zx. 2009-2010 It was reveled that she had gotten back together with on again off again boyfriend Leon Torres, and the couple was expecting their first child. Amber stayed on screen acting as Amazing Red's valet. On the April 18th episode of VWA Amber was knocked off the apron after taking a hard punch from Kane. It was said that she suffered a miscarriage but this was clearly a storyline way of writing her off tv for a while. On July 8th 2009, Amber and Leon welcomed their son Dash to the world. Amber remained on the roster in a inactive role until ZXWWF closed its doors in 2010. GZWA (2010-2011) ]]In late August 2010 it had been confirmed by GZWA She and husband Leon Torres were signed the the new promotion. Leon as a wrestler and Amber as his Valet. She debuted on September 27th episode of Primetime managing Leon as he picked up a victory over Arturo Machida in the first round of the GZWZA Heavyweight Championship Number one Contender Tournament. Afterwards backstage she reunited with her sisters Mariah And Amanda Cortez. She continued to manage Leon and her sisters until January 17th when it was reveled by Amber that she and Leon both asked for their release sitting wanting time off to raise their son. On January 27th Leon and Amber were both released from their contracts along with a couple others. (2012-) Towards the summer of 2012 both Leon and Amber were contacted by GZWA about making a comeback sometime in the future, they both accepted and their contracts would be written the following month. The return of both was hidden until they would make their long awaited re-debut to GZWA in 2013. After months of waiting, Amber and Leon returned to GZWA on April 18th at its yearly "Slammys". Leon took on Jordan Hightower, winning with his "Dashing By" finisher. ]] WEW (2013-) It was reported that Amber and husband Leon both signed contracts with WEW in April. On April 19th it was confirmed by WEW's official website that the pair had in fact inked deals. On April 29th both Leon and Amber competed in their first matches respectively on WEW's "Burnout". Amber won her match after hitting fellow rookie Clhoe nox with new finisher "Droppin' Dimez". On the May 6th episode of Burnout, Amber was slated to appear in a Mixed tag team match. Due t no shows on both teams the match turned into a intergender match vs real life friend Charlie Luzon. Charlie would pick up the win against Amber handing her her first loss in WEW. Personal Life ]] *Amber is the younger sister of fellow wrestlers Mariah and Amanda Cortez. She is married to fellow wrestler Leon Torres. She and Leon have a son named Dash. During her time off, Amber enjoy's shopping, watching aswell as playing soccer and spending time with her husband and son. Amber is of mixed French Creole and Puerto Rican descent. She has 11 piercings in total. 3 in each ear, 1 in her nose, both nipples and a belly button ring. Amber has 3 tattoos one of the Invader zim character "Gir" on her left wrist, a butterfly with nautical stars behind her left ear, and her son's name "Dash" adorned with a halo and angel wings on her right wrist. Amber drives a 2010 Range Rover SS. In Wrestling *'''Finishing moves **'Ambercanrana' (Diving, Springboard, Top Rope Huricanrana) (2006-) **'Dashing By '(Shining Wizard to Kneeling opponent) (2006-2008, 2013-) ** . ]]Droppin' Dimez '(Reverse Twist of Fate) (2013-) **Nasty Gurl Drop (Running, 2nd rope or springboard Sitout FaceBuster) (2008-2011) (Used as a signature move) **2nd Coming (Mat Slam ) (2006-2008) *'Signature moves **A-town Down (Double Neckbreaker) **'TunaSub '(Low Blow) **ATLien Assault (Jump implant DDT) **Multiple Hair pulling Variations **Happy Ending (Split–legged hangman's neckbreaker) **The Bitch Slap **Crucifix Headscissors transitioned into a facebuster **Running Clothesline **Standing Sitout Facebuster **Moonsualt **Standing Tornado DDT **540 crescent kick **Spinning heel kick **Hair-pull snapmare **Savate Kick **Asai Moonsault **Inverted figure 4 Leg Lock **Suplex **Catfight **Diving Crossbody **Pendulum backbreaker submission **Spear **Tope-Rope Hurricanrana **Enzuigiri **Handstand leg drop *'Wrestlers managed': **'Leon Torres' **Mariah **Amanda Cortez *'Nicknames': **''The Queen of Flexibility �� **Amberz'' **''That Chick.'' **''The Spunky Spark'' **''Fei$ty'' Theme Music *"Bitch Ima Star" By Diamond Ft Princess. ZXWWF( 2006) *"Could Be anything" By Lumidee ZXWWF ( 2006-2008) *"Gangsta Zone" By Daddy Yankee ft Snoop Dogg ZXWWF (2008-2009) [[Leon Torres]] *"Could Be Anything Remix" by Lumidee. GZWA (2010-2011) *"Welcome To Savannah" By Breathe Carolina GWZA (2010-2011) [[Leon Torres]] *"Change" By HyunaGWZA (2013) *'"No Hands" by Neon Hitch'& WEW (2013-) *'"Time of your Life" By Kid Ink' GWZA (2013-) [[Leon Torres]] Titles & Accomplishments ZXWWF *ZXWWF Fashion Week Winner X2 *Miss ZXWWF 2007 GZWA *N/a WEW *N/a Social Media You can follow Amber on Twitter @ShawtyDash Category:Valets Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Black Wrestlers Category:Biracial Athletes Category:Former Models Category:People from Atlanta, Ga Category:Managers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets Category:GZWA Category:WEW Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Face Character Category:Face characters Category:Face Category:American wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers